<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother's Intuition by klutzy_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109953">Mother's Intuition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl'>klutzy_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 1980)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Peterson knows her son is in love and intends to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Quayle Higgins III/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother's Intuition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katherine knew her son was in love and intended to do something about it, thus the latest trip to Hawaii (also an excuse to see her granddaughter again). “Your daddy’s an oblivious idiot,” she told a giggling Lily.</p>
<p>“Uncle Higgins also,” LIly responded.</p>
<p>Katherine winked at her then marched into the kitchen, Lily at her heels. “Thomas, you better tell that man you’re in love with him,” she ordered.</p>
<p>Thomas’ mouth dropped open and he gaped at her. “What?”</p>
<p>“You are clearly head over heels in love with Jonathan, and it’s time you two stop dancing around it.”</p>
<p>“Tell him!” Lily echoed.</p>
<p>He glanced back and forth between his mother and daughter, clearly in shock. “But he’s a man,” he weakly pointed out.</p>
<p>Katherine crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. “I’m aware, Thomas. You can’t help who you love, and there’s nothing wrong with any of that stuff.”</p>
<p>Lily tugged on her father’s shirt and hugged him. “I love you, Papa.”</p>
<p>He melted, as he always did. “I love you too, Lily Catherine.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before turning to face his mother. “Mom,” he said helplessly.</p>
<p>“Thomas Sullivan Magnum, you march your ass into Jonathan’s office and tell him right now,” she ordered.</p>
<p>Although still fearful, Thomas nodded. “Fine,” he sighed, sagging a bit.</p>
<p>Lily cheered while Katherine’s lips curled up into a smile. “Good. Now go!”</p>
<p>“Bossy,” he muttered as he walked away and headed to Jonathan’s office, nervous as hell the entire way. He didn’t even bother to knock and just walked right in.</p>
<p>Jonathan rolled his eyes. “Can’t you knock?”</p>
<p>“Have I ever?” he shot back.</p>
<p>Thomas blew out a breath, marched over to a confused Jonathan, and flashed him a grin. “Hi.”</p>
<p>“Hello?” he asked, confused beyond belief.</p>
<p>“I’m going to kiss you, Higgins.”</p>
<p>Jonathan blinked but said nothing for a few seconds as he tried to process those shocking five words. “Go ahead,” he finally responded.</p>
<p>“Thanks for your permission,” Thomas snarked but he pulled the other man in for a passionate kiss anyway. He leaned his forehead against Jonathan’s head. “I’m in love with you.”</p>
<p>“God help me, I’m in love with you too,” Jonathan whispered.</p>
<p>“You going to put this in your next book, Higgins?”</p>
<p>“You’re never going to let that go, are you, Magnum?” He had finally confirmed - again - that he was Robin Masters - weeks after Rick’s failed wedding when Thomas still wouldn’t shut up about it. Convinced that Jonathan had purposely fucked with him after confirming it, he had badgered the man repeatedly until he finally confessed (for the second time).</p>
<p>“Probably not.” Thomas kissed him again, grabbed his hand, and then opened the door, unsurprised to find Katherine and Lily pretending to clean the floor. “Mom!”</p>
<p>“Oh, Thomas, I’m so happy you’re happy,” Katherine sobbed.</p>
<p>Lily ran to Jonathan’s side and held out her arms so he’d pick her up, which he did. “I missed you,” she informed him.</p>
<p>“I missed you too,” he told her, brushing back her hair.</p>
<p>Katherine’s motherly intuition had never failed her before and she was thrilled her son was happy and in love. He and Jonathan belonged together, and both were great fathers to Lily. They were a family and that was that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>